lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lone-lands
The Lone-lands is a dry, barren biome inhabited by Rangers of the North and passive animals (including horses). Boulders, along with a few oak and spruce trees, dot the rugged landscape. By night the land is infested with Orcs and Wargs of the Gundabad faction, making it a dangerous place to travel in the dark hours (unless you're allied with Gundabad or you have a high enough negative Gundabad alignment (-500) so that the Orcs flee from you). Be aware that this location is invaded by both Rangers of the North and Gundabad on regular occasions, and Angmar sometimes decides to drop by for a visit. There can also be found the occasional ruined Dunedain tower, and some may contain a few things of notable worth. The Lone-Lands are actually part of Eriador, and previously the North Kingdom of Arnor. Upon entering the Lone-lands you gain the achievement: "A Lonely Land." Sub-Biomes Lone-Lands Hills The Lone Lands Hills are the only sub-biome of the Lone-Lands. The Lone-Lands Hills feature more mountainous terrain and greater coverage of Oak or Spruce trees. They are located in the Lone-Lands north and east of the Midgewater Marshes. They are meant to represent the Weather Hills. In some places, podzol and grassless dirt makes up the terrain. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Dense Birch Forest - A forest of densely clustered birch trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. Structures The Lone-Lands contain seven structures. * Ruined Towers - Ruined towers of the lost realm of Arnor made of stone brick. At the top is a chest containing a few valuables. * Gundabad Orc Camps - Camps for the Gundabad Orcs. They contain tents, forge tents, a crafting table, a small farm, skulls, and a Gundabad Orc Chieftain. * Ranger Camps - Camps owned by the Rangers of the North. They contain 2-4 tents, a crafting table, a small wheat farm, and (most important for good players) a Ranger Captain of the North. * Ranger Watchtowers - A watchtower used by the Rangers of the North in order to defend these lands. They contain multiple stories with a Ranger crafting table and a chest at the top. It can be a good place to stay the night, because two Rangers always spawn in these towers. * Ruined Houses - Houses that were once owned by the men of Arnor but have fallen into ruin. They contain a crafting table, furnaces, and chests. * Rhudaur Hillman House - A longhouse-like structure which is found in Rhudaur villages. Contains 1 Rhudaur Hillman. * Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain House - A larger version of the Rhudaur Hillman House, contains 1 Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain. Fixed Structures Weathertop Weathertop is a high hill located just to the north of the Weathertop fast travel point, and is the highest point of the Weather Hills. According to Karen Wynn Forstad, it rose 1,000 feet above the relatively level lands around it, and there were ruins atop it. It was on this mountain that Frodo was attacked by a Morgul Blade, wielded by the Witch-King of Angmar. Mobs Besides the normal rabbits and boars, these mobs spawn in the Lone-Lands. * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains, the leaderless tribes of the North * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Gundabad Orc Chieftain - NPCs from which the forces of Gundabad can be bought. * Wargs - Large, evil wolves which can be ridden as a mount if you have +50 or higher with Gundabad. Gundabad Orcs and Orc Archers can ride them. * Ranger of the North - Rangers that protect Eriador and the surrounding lands. Rangers can carry bows, iron daggers, and at need can vanish from sight. * Ranger of the North Captain - NPCs from which Rangers of the North can be bought. * Rhudaur Hillman - Fierce men of the north allied with Angmar. They only spawn inside their houses. * Rhudaur Hillman Chieftain - Leaders of the Rhudaur Hillmen. You can hire hillmen troops from them. They only spawn in their houses. Vegetation The Lone-Lands are covered in yellow-green grass and the landscape is dotted with oak and spruce trees. Trees are more common in the Lone-Lands Hills sub-biome. Patches of Athelas can also rarely be found. ---- de:Einsamen Länder Category:Biomes Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Rangers Category:Orcs Category:Rangers of the North